Colliding Worlds
by HoloKrist
Summary: This is the story of a pair of twins getting trapped in a strange place just wanting to get back home.


Chapter 1

The Side of Two Worlds

Note: the main characters of this story are about ten years old or so for the first part of the chapter. Trust me you will know when its later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Bleach or anything related but all of my o/c characters are completely my creation and belong to me.

On a dark night in an alley in Death City Kayla and her brother Zero can be heard arguing about something in the distance. As we approach the scene we notice Kayla pouting and Zero with an irritated look on his face

"Listen sis I cant let you go, its to dangerous to let you go alone!" Said Zero.

"Ya well I don't care what you say your not my father I don't have to listen to you I can take care of myself!" Said Kayla storming off into the darkness that is Death City.

Zero sighs as she takes off, but as a few minutes go by he hears a scream followed by his name. He knew it, she had somehow gotten herself in trouble again for the third time tonight, but he had to put up with it considering she was his little sister and his meister which meant he was gonna run after her again. This time was different though when he went to find his sister, she was caught in the grip of a monstrous looking kishin egg.

"YOU LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU FREAK!" Yelled Zero, out of pure rage.

"Oh how touching, hahaha, I'd like to see you try and take her back you little twerp!" Said the huge kishin egg.

Then Kayla wispers a small five word sentence close to the kishin eggs ear so only he could hear her, "Your going to regret that." All of the sudden the look on his face or what you might call his face, changed so fast, and then you hear a thump as kayla hit the ground, with the kishin egg gone with his soul already being eaten by her rescuer. Once home they were asked by their parents y they were late and all they did was point at each other and said " It was her/his fault." Later that night after Kayla and Zero were sent to bed, outside there bedroom you could hear two very familiar voices arguing about their children.

" Listen Maka, I think your being a little to hard on them I mean they're only kids." Said Soul pleading about the decision she had just made.

" No Soul, my decision is final, they will go to the D.W.M.A weather anyone likes it or not they will go." Said Maka with her usual harsh sounding stubbornness.

"Well this isnt very cool, but I guess there is no winning with you is there. Fine they'll go, but lets at least talk to Kidd about it before we do, ok, we can go see him tomorrow."

" Look Soul, I know you don't like this idea, but give it a chance I mean Black Star and Kidd's kids are there so at least they will know some people so just come to bed with me and we will figure this out tomorrow with Kidd alright." Said Maka with a convincing tone.

" Alright I'm coming! I guess I just can't stay mad at that face for too long." Said Soul with that big wild grin on his face.

Zero

I woke up this morning just like every Saturday morning, I got up to make some toast with nutella and watch my Saturday morning cartoons just like most ten year olds do, but for some reason today had a weird feeling like my life was going to change completely around and not for the better. Anyways like every Saturday morning my sister would soon join me and by lunch my parents would be up, or at least my dad anyway.

By about nine o'clock both my parents were up and it looked like they were going somewhere so I asked my dad, naturally aiming my question at him, so that I wouldn't give my mother the chance to scold me about asking stupid questions and what not, so I said " Dad where are you and mom going?" He turned around and looked at me as if he felt sorry about something, but I paid no mind to it. He said that him and mom were going to Deaths house to talk with lord Death about something and told me and my sister to go get dressed and get ready to leave because for some reason we were supposed to go as well.

We came up to this huge manor type place, but of course this was nothing to me and my sister because we're here all the time since we're good friends with lord Deaths kids and so once we arrived are parents sent us to find the other pair of twins of Death City. As we were walking up the stairs I noticed Michel's door open so as usual I wandered over to say hi as Kayla went to see his sister Rachel. When I walked in he was reading an edition of his favourite manga while listening to a metal band I didn't recognize, but he noticed me as soon as I walked in, and gave me a nod of acknowledgement. I sat down as I usually did and he finished his chapter, but I knew he didn't have to, because he had already read that book dozens of times over the years, then he put his stuff away.

"What's up dude" I said while thinking to myself, what a stupid thing to say.

"Nothing much" He said, as calm as any normal person could act.

We walked out of his room to see our sisters standing there impatiently waiting for us so we could go meet Kayla's best friend Kelsey who also happens to be my dad's other friends daughter. We met up with her at the basket ball court and everyone started to play, but I decided to not play like usual because I kinda suck at most sports, I just don't know what's wrong with me, I mean Kayla is amazing at the game and we had ever gone to school before she would have most likely have been on a team one way or another. Usually I just read my Si-Fi novels while they play, but today they were asking me to join Michel and Kelsey's team so I decided to play since they wouldn't leave me be till I agreed. The ended totally one sided for my sister and Rachel because I really suck at basket ball, our team scored ten time I think, and kayla was doing most of the work for her team and scored forty points, so we basicly got crushed. After a couple more games it seemed right to think that any team I was on lost horribly so I just quit and went back to my book.

" Hey kids come on its time to go home!" Yelled all our parents at the same time.

"Looks like they finished they're meeting" Said Michel as we all rushed to them.

When me and my sister got home, we just wanted to go to bed, but for some reason our parents wouldn't let us, saying that they wanted to talk with us, so we all sat down as a family.

"Ok you two I know your tired and have had a long day so just listen me and your dad. What we were talking to our friends about today was about the two of you . . . going to the D.W.M.A for meister and weapon training."

" WHAT! You have gotta be kidding!" We both said at the same time.

"Just listen to what your mother has to say alright guys" Said Soul.

"Now I know this is a big shock to you guys, but I think its for the best and you can learn a lot from all the classes, much more than you can by being home schooled by me." Said Maka as serious as she could get to make it look like she meant business.

"But mom I don't want things to change I like being home schooled plus we won't have any friends there it will be so lonely!" Said Kayla pouting like the child she was, running into dads arms.

"Don't worry baby, you'll be fine, plus your friends have already been going there for a couple years now so you'll know some people." said Soul, trying to comfort his now smiling daughter.

As I got into my bed next to my sisters I thought to myself, I knew something bad was gonna happen but I didn't think it was this bad, but I guess we will find out what's gonna happen to us tomorrow, but for now I need my sleep.

Just as I was dosing off I heard my name ever so quietly, so I turned to face it. Seeing the tears in my sisters eyes I knew she was scared so I got up and out of my bed and walked over to hers so we could talk about what had happened, I think we both need it.

"What's wrong." I said in a wisper so we wouldn't bother our parents sleeping in the room nextdoor.

" I'm scared Zero, I don't wanna go to a public school, I just wanna stay home and learn with mommy" said my little sister now starting to cry.

"It's gonna be ok sis, I promise, I won't let anything happen and if you have a problem you can always come to your big bro for help, for anything." I said trying to make her stop crying, it was truly tarring me up to see her like this.

"Your not my big brother silly we are twins remember." she said with a small smile on her face. "Hey Zero, do you think you could sleep with me tonight so I don't get lonely and scared again, please?"

I pretended to think about it for a second just to make her fidget, then I said ok and I climbed in then she snuggled close and we both dosed off to have pleasant dreams.

The next morning I woke up to a weird scene, with my mom and dad both sitting on chairs, watching us, waiting for us to wake up. " Zero what do you think your doing sleeping in the same bed as your sister?" said my mom as I almost fell out of her bed from the broadness of the question.

"Mom you have to understand, she was really scared last night and started to cry, she wanted me to stay close, to make her feel safe." I said with a little bit of worry at what she would say, but still pretty close to my usual monotone voice.

"Well im glad that your there for her, you're a good brother Zero, now wake her up you have to get ready to got to school or your going to be late." she said with a smile on her face.

So we got ready for our first day and I must admit I was a little nervous, but overall I think I was ok. My sister on the other hand was a complete wreck, she couldn't figure out what to wear so she decided to go wearing almost the same cloths as my mom did when she was going to the academy, so she looked just like her. I wore my usual cloths when I went out, just a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a red and yellow leather jacket. Once we got to school we could see our three friend waiting at the front doors for us, but before we could reach them, these three larger guys were approaching my sister and I figured this was gonna be a very long day.

These guys being bigger than me pushed me away pretty easy and started swarming Kayla, which didn't make me too happy so I spoke up.

"Hey, ass holes why don't you back off my sister, or I'll come over there and kick all your asses." I said, trying to sounding as threatening as I could so they would leave her alone. Guess what it worked, but maybe a little too good.

Those are big words for such a little man, care to back them up?" said the one who looked to be the leader. So I decided to use my weapon powers since this was personal now.

"That's it you've really pissed me off!" I said, now showing off the scythe blades coming out my back and one arm becoming a huge sword and the other arm becoming a large axe.

The bullies couldn't believe there eyes because of what I had just done but for some reason didn't run away like I thought they would, and instead two out of three of them turned into weapons and joined the hands of the leader as two small daggers. I looked over to my sister and we locked eye contact, we knew, we would have to fight. In the mean time Kelsey ran into the school and got her father since she figured he would like to see a good fight. Once Black Star arrived, the fight could get started. Kayla and I stood next to each other knowing what we were gonna do, but still we were a bit nervous about our first fight.

The fight began as the weapons transformed for their meisters. " Zero, now scythe mode" said my sister as I transformed into my scythe form. Blades clashed time and time again until my sister let out another command. " Zero, angel sword mode." "Right!" I called out. I was always told by my mother that my angel sword mode was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and this was the first time anyone had seen me in a different form than scythe mode.

"Alright, this is where the fun begins" cried my sister before she attacked.

We quickly over powered our opponents, since me and my sister were in perfect sync, our soul resonance was simple because of all the practice we had. The rest of the day was actually pretty good, we got a lot of respect for beating the pulp out of the bullies since no one before us really stood up to them, except our friends who didn't take shit from anyone, even me and Kayla. After school all five of us went to my house to celebrate our victory over the day. That night was a good night and I was so exited to go back I couldn't wait, so I tried to fall asleep as fast as I could counting backwards from a hundred I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Six Years Later . . .

As I was sliding out of bed about to get ready for school my sister just barged in while I was still in my boxers, I yelled, " WHAT are you doing, I told you that you had to knock if I was still in here because I might be changing!" "Calm down Zero, its not like I haven't seen you in your boxers before, I was just coming in to tell you that you'd better hurry cause mom and dad left already which means we have to walk to school." she said while I put on a pair of jeans. "Whatever I don't really care if we're late anyway, besides there's no way to get there on time anyway, so let's just take our time getting there."

"Fine but when we get there you're the one getting blamed not me!" she said as we walked out the front door to head to school.

On our way to school I had this strange feeling like we were being followed by someone, or something. As I turned around to check what it might have been I ran into something, something hard. There it was, the thing that was probably following since we walked out of the house.

"Move!" I yelled, as I pushed my sister out of the way of the kishin eggs giant arms. It just kept attacking us relentlessly, probably trying to get a quick snack, so I transformed into my scythe form, then I figured a quick soul resonance would finish this thing off, but boy was I wrong. Since my sister was a two star meister I figured we could handle it, and we did, or so we thought. As we were walking away the wind was starting to pick up so we turned around, and saw that the kishin egg was saying some sort of chant so we approached slowly to see what was going on, but before we could find out, some sort of portal opened and we were sucked in without warning, then everything went black.

We both woke up which seemed to be hours later because it was night time, so I got up and started to look for Kayla, and I noticed her next to me not moving so I got worried, so I jumped right up to se if she was ok, but she wouldn't wake up, next thing I know we're surrounded by guys all dressed the same, kinda like ninjas with their faces covered.

Then a girl probably the same age as me maybe older, stepped out of the crowd around us and said, "On behalf of the thirteen court guard squads we are here to take you in for questioning, so don't make this hard on your selves and come peacefully."

I couldn't let them take us to wherever they wanted so I stood up, looked at the girl, released my blades, and charged.

Well that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it and the second one will be out in about a week. I look forward to your reviews to see what everyone thinks. Bye!


End file.
